Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of'' Big Brother Minecraft. ''It premiered on July 26, 2013 and was finished on August 24, 2013. On Day 30, Brittany was crowned the winner, receiving all 7 of the Jury's votes, whereas Alex received none. Brittany is the first and only winner to win the game unanimously. Production Renovation of the Big Brother house began in May, during the week after the first season's finale. The house design and pictures were released on July 1, 2013, featuring a "Wonderland" theme, with a purple kitchen, a sparkling green bathroom, a chesire-themed bedroom, a card-themed bedroom, a royal purple, hedge-filled living room, and a green Diary Room. Format Houseguests were sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the Houseguests took part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and nominated two fellow Houseguests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household, he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated Houseguests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then nominated another Houseguest for eviction. In a twist to the normal format, four mystery boxes were released into the house; one given to the outgoing Head of Household, the surviving nominee, and one for two Houseguests they respectively choose. One box contains a golden Power of Veto, which holds the same power as the actual power. The holder could remain anonymous unless they decided to exercise this power or if the Head of Household attempted to nominate them. On eviction night, all Houseguests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees vote to evict one of the two nominees. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host Julie Chen. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household cast the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other Houseguests. The nominee with the greater number of votes will be evicted from the House on the live eviction episode, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Chen. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother. The final seven Houseguests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining Houseguests The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. Houseguests Twelve Houseguests were cast for this season of Big Brother. The twelve Houseguests themselves were notified that they had been cast on July 25, 2013, the day before the premiere. They had no knowledge of who the other cast members were until the premiere. Summary On the first night, twelve new Houseguests entered the newly renovated Big Brother house. Before the first Head of Household competition, host Julie Chen warned the Houseguests of this season's twist. She told them that the twist would begin at the beginning of the second week. The Houseguests then competed Have-Nots Weekly in the Big Brother House, the HouseGuests would compete in a Have/Have-Not competition which decides the four or less Houseguests living on basic food rations for that week in the Big Brother House. Voting History Week 1 Twelve new Houseguests enter the Big Brother house. After settling in and getting to know each other, Julie Chen informed them that they were to immediately compete in their first Head of Household Competition. The competition came down to Pep and Derek in a final heat and, in the end, Pep became the first HOH of the season. After the competition, Julie Chen informed the Houseguests that a major twist would begin at the beginning of the second week. An alliance of six immediately formed between Pep, Jason, Josh, and three others. Jason expressed his disapproval of this alliance and the fact that he would jump ship when necessary. Pep decided to create minimal waves and nominated Kyle and Nick - two Houseguests that seemed disconnected from the house. After various Houseguests had approached the two nominees, they noticed that Kyle was willing to do anything to stay while Nick seemed too reserved to talk game. When Pep won the Power of Veto he decided to keep his nominations the same. The house was united against Nick's secretive nature and he was evicted by a vote of 9-0. Week 2 Julie Chen explained this season's twist to the house, telling them that one Houseguest would receive a secret Power of Veto each week. Fresh off of the block, Kyle became the new HOH. When JB found out he had won the secret veto he immediately informed Kyle and members of his alliance. Kyle, JB, and Pep, whom Kyle had made amends with, united under the common goal of having Josh evicted this week with the use of JB's secret power. Kyle nominated Marc and Pep as two pawns, knowing JB would use the veto to save Pep. In an effort to secure votes for their plan, Kyle and JB began asking the other Houseguests if they would evict Josh should the plan work out. Upon being asked this, Brittany leaked it to her closest ally and target of this plan, Josh. The house erupted into hours of arguments between Josh, Kyle, and JB; however, the plan was destroyed when Josh won the Power of Veto Competition. After his victory, all of the people once against Josh began to attempt to mend their relationships. Josh forgave Kyle, sparking an alliance, but when JB approached him and began throwing his old allies under the bus, Josh and his new ally, Kyle, added him to their hit list. At the Veto Ceremony, JB used his veto on Pep and Josh used his on Marc, allowing Kyle to nominate both Derek and Jason, with Jason being the target. JB, not knowing he was already on the outs of his alliance, began pushing hard to keep Jason. JB's campaigning was of no use, as Jason was evicted by a vote 6-2. Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Day 18 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Finale Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmMSTUquUA0